Joshua (Volt)
Josh is a human who was born on the planet Arc. He is currently an XLC agent alongside Nina Rose and an ally of team Volt. He is one of the few charecters in this series who has gained eternal youth. Josh's character originated from the Sword of X series. Personality Josh is very naive and will often act childish or stupid. Despite this he will become headstrong and brave when the situation demands it and will always try ensure the protection of those around him. This usually makes him take on more than he has too. He is stubborn about letting people put themselfs in harms way for him or his own affairs. Josh (despite his actions) is fairly wise due to his age. He will often advise people on things most people wouldn't know about like magic and powers. Josh is seen at his angriest when Nina is threatend or hurt. He is also sensitive about his past and doesn't often bring it up. Though it may not seem so, he is sneaky about finding things Abilities and Skills Josh's combat mainly consists of the manipulation of shadows. Josh can even materialize shadows into weapons or barriers. His most often used move it the shadow whip, an attack that uses shadows as manipulatable blades attached to the users hands. Josh can also make a sword bu turning shadows into a blade for a special hilt that he carries around. Josh is a experinced pilot. However he often has Nina or Digger fly, believing they are better pilots than he is. Relationships Nina Josh and Nina both have feelings for one another and they work together as a team for the XLC. Josh is very attached to Nina, making her his partner of choice in any situation and the two work great together. Josh and Nina never state if thier dating, engaged, or married. Josh will often say when asked "It doesn't matter, were just together." Digger Josh and Digger have a friendly rivralry and have sparred on more than one occasion. Josh will often say that Digger reminds him of one of his old friends but never sais who. Josh does have a respect for Digger and will complement him on things that he does. Josh accedently calls Digger his brother on one occasion. Elkay Josh looks at Elkay as Digger's "older brother" figure. Josh has also stated that Elkay "scares him a bit" and is disturbed by his lack of eyes. Josh and Elkay have fought on a few occasions. Doctor Q Josh and Dr.Q are close friends and work closley together in the events of Volt. Josh shows a lot of concern to his friend and is worried about her "opinion" of Elkay. Josh will often come to Dr.Q for advice saying she's "the only person I know older than me." Josh gets a lot of weapons from the doctor and relies on her often. Nex Nex is Josh's being of rage and biggest rival. He and Josh were origionaly the only members of team Void, but Nex left soon before Nina joined. Josh has often shown both pity and respect for Nex and the two will team up just as often as they fight. Hate (Vane) Josh has revealed that he and Hate were enemies a long time ago. Josh often picks fights with him in order to ienterogate him about his past. Josh has also stated that "He's changed." sugesting that Creed's experements have effected his personality. Josh will only refer to him as Vane.